Nightmare the NightWing
Nightmare '''is Solar 17's OC. Please do not use/edit without permission, or bad things will happen. If you have some suggestions or think he's overpowered, please comment. Working on it ... Description: ''"Let us be grateful for the mirror for revealing to us our appearance only." ~ ''Samuel Butler When you first look at Nightmare, he doesn't seem too likable. With a straight-faced expression and furrowed eyebrows, the NightWing is most likely thinking something about his science projects rather than focusing on the dragons around him. Nightmare is a thin dragon, with scales like moonstone and eyes that shine like emeralds, although most other dragons don't see him that way. They think of his eyes as a dull, toad-like green, his scales a dark grey, and his general appearance scrawny and strange. Nightmare, the poor dragonet, cares greatly about what they think but tries not to show it. He is a rather small dragon, shorter than the average NightWing. His wings, on the other hand, are larger than a usual NightWing, which can help him soar in the sky but cannot let him fly as fast as usual. The spines on his back are longer than a NightWing's, but they tend to droop down his back rather than stand up menacingly. He has a straight neck that is shorter than usual, but thin like the rest of his body. Nightmare's snout curves downward, similar to most NightWings. His tail tends to coil inward, similar to a RainWing. This may have been because, even as a young dragonet, he has been seeing RainWings all his life, and they prefer to coil their tails as well. Nightmare's only accessory is a small silver band at the end of his back leg. It was a gift from his mother, and he will wear it for the rest of his life. Nightmare does not like to wear any other jewelry, such as earrings or necklaces, because he thinks of them as slowing him down. Personality: ''"I don't treat people badly. I treat them accordingly." '' Nightmare is quite ... straightforward. He chooses to use his brain on facts and science, and cannot seem to imagine or dream about anything. He is direct most of the time, telling dragons exactly what is on his mind. This has proved to be both a strength and a weakness throughout his life. When he is focusing on his science or studying, he almost never talks to anyone, in full concentration. History: ''"History never really says goodbye. It says, 'see you later." ''~ Eduardo Galeano Relationships: "Leah, get your paws off the table. Now." ~ Nightmare to his leopard '''Leah - Leah is Nightmare's leopard. He found her as a baby near Jade Mountain and had to have her as his pet. The two have been inseparable ever since. '''Dragonreader - '''Dragonreader is Nightmare's father. He is less patient with Nightmare's constant science work, and chooses to yell rather than reason with his son. '''Constellation - '''Constellation is Nightmare's mother. She respects her son's science work and helps him. Abilities and Weaknesses: Nightmare is a terrible fighter. He can't escape from anything (not even his room). Nightmare often finds himself getting stuck in random crevasses, and because of his small build can't exactly fight as well as other dragons. NightWings were usually not known for their strength, mainly their brains, and Nightmare is the exact image of that. He has fire, but usually breathes small plumes of it, as it takes up too much of his energy to actually use it full-blast. His fire does not seem to be as hot as usual, much to his disappointment. Nightmare has never had any scars or fatal wounds in his life, and he intends to keep it that way. In addition, he loves being alone and prefers isolation to being with people, considering his lack of social skills. When he's working, he vastly prefers this, when there is no one to distract him. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:NightWings Category:Content (Solar 17) Category:Males